


fate/伯爵天草/塔.6

by tltz1



Series: 塔 [6]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: Multi, 哨向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/塔.6

身体热得发木。平时敏锐的感知屈从于欲望，化成对周围一切近乎可怕的观察与无理性的思考——仅仅是在寻找猎物。仅仅是在搜索谁可以被用于填补空虚。迫切地想要将猛兽的那一面释放出来，并且毫不在意它会伤到谁。  
爱德蒙早就知道什么叫结合热。他体会过无数次，而每当这时他的向导都是顺从的。她会拥抱他、安抚他，笑着说“既然是因我而起的欲望，那就由我来化解”——她美得惊人。  
但此时站在他面前的这个似乎没有任何顺从的意思。  
天草被他按在墙上，双手手腕被爱德蒙一只手钳制着，哨兵的体能毫无疑问占据了压倒性优势，以至于天草只能用目光表达不满。虽然是对方自己昨天说过要来陪他处理生理问题，但一切真的发生的时候，天草一点都没有昨天那么平静。  
主要原因是爱德蒙另一只手卡着他的喉咙。  
“安静。”哨兵的声音简直像从另一个世界传来的，“听话。”  
天草被他掐得大脑缺氧，只能默默瞪着他来代替挣扎。可惜结合热中的哨兵逻辑都不正常，爱德蒙掐着天草并要求天草安静，但他却又等着天草回答；天草无法回答，他就生气。他咬着天草的头发把他往床上拽，动作像极了叼小猫的母猫。  
对他而言是叼，对天草而言那就是提。天草被扔在床上时眼前一阵幻痛，总感觉自己的眼睛快要爆炸了，“咳——呃……”爱德蒙捂住他的嘴，将手指放在他唇边：“安静。”  
“喉咙疼……”  
“安静！”简直是在咆哮，就连说话的声音在此时全线加强的感官中都像炸雷，爱德蒙磨着牙，狠狠恐吓身下的猎物。可惜猎物不急不火，甚至歪了歪头：“该安静的是你。”  
——金色的眼睛。  
爱德蒙的目光不知何时被那双眼睛捕获，他们对视着，冰冷甚至压抑的情绪从金曈中传过来，寒意从大脑中掌管直觉的部位蔓延到四肢百骸，爱德蒙发出极低的类似呜咽的吼声，那是野兽警惕而威胁的呼叫。  
“猫科吗……不。你的话，更像是会追着船走很久、突然把整艘船掀翻的大章鱼。”天草慢慢掰开他的手，让自己的手恢复自由，“但我既不是斑马也不是水手。看着我，哨兵——用你那特殊的精神感知看着我。听我的声音。安静一点。保持温顺。”  
爱德蒙慢慢俯下身，两人的脸几乎贴在一起。他确实能感受到，说是直觉也好说是某种特殊强化过的精神感知也罢，他能清晰地体会到天草的情绪。稳定、尖锐，如同泼在欲火上的冷水，强迫他找回自己的理性。爱德蒙剧烈地喘了口气，感觉自己被扔在了真实的冰火两重天里，一边是翻滚的欲望，一边是凝视他的天草时贞。  
“我不介意和你做。但如果你想要单方面的暴力，恕我拒绝。”  
只有这钟时候才会这样深切地明白，人也是动物的一种。欲望是单纯而刻于基因的，讲道理的唯一途径是鞭打。天草的目光此时就是那悬在头顶的鞭子，他因那其中蕴含的足以伤到他的力量而匍匐躲闪，但绝非放弃了下一轮进攻。这样的精神感受理当是哨兵独有的，但天草分明跟上了他的感受：“好，就这样，安静一点。”  
金色回暖了。天草吻了吻他的下唇，手指顺着发丝安抚。鞭绳之后是给予食物。爱德蒙怔怔看着他，那种驯服的手段是向导的特权，只有他们懂得如何控制哨兵这样危险的猛兽。  
“来。”天草这样指引他，“吻我的身体。锁骨、胸膛、或是腿。不许碰我的喉咙。”  
喉咙的位置太过特殊，野兽很可能直接咬下去。向导是永远的主导者，他们绝不能在哨兵面前失态，即使是在被肏的时候。因而天草给出的部位都是十拿九稳又毫无威胁的地方，他看着爱德蒙低下头，唇舌顺着肌肤一点点咬过，睫毛挡住了眼睛，就像在他身上的其实是个温柔隐忍的情人。天草脱下已经被扯开的衣物，再反过去扒干净爱德蒙，而爱德蒙一直按他的吩咐去吻，用舌尖挑逗拨弄，很快肌肤便泛起细密的红潮。  
“很好。乖孩子，爱德蒙。”和他对话的好像不再是天草时贞，而是某个名为“向导”的集合体，是火海中唯一没有被黑雾遮掩的星、绝对的永恒的道标，“现在躺下。对，躺平，别乱动——听我的声音。听我的心。”  
从精神感知中传达过来的是对信任的请求。放松、交给我——那纯澈到毫无杂念的心音这样说，我将引导你。我将为你的利益考量，我将陪在你身边行动。相信我、接受我、将手递给我。我是你的方向。  
天草跨坐在他腰间，从之前脱下的衣服里掏出润滑剂瓶子，在手里转了一圈。爱德蒙的视线随着瓶身反射的灯光行走，在模糊的视线里只有足够强烈的刺激才会吸引他的目光——他看到瓶子旋转，瓶盖打开，液体被倒出；水一样的湿润气息在液体周围散开，被他敏锐地察觉；天草将沾满润滑液的手指伸向自己后方，以平静到极致的姿态开始扩张。  
他坐在他腰上，垂眸看过来的时候金曈依旧安宁沉稳，大地或阳光般值得信赖和托付。白色长发稍微掩去一点肌肤，胸前的两点就半藏半露，而腰线自然地顺着长发向下走，柔软的线条连在一起，在爱德蒙的视线中变成一个诱人的轮廓。他双腿大张，手指在后穴里运动时带着细微的水声，对爱德蒙而言那简直是开饭前厨房里的叮当声。  
“别乱动。”警告性的训诫，“躺好，否则我就离开。”  
“……”爱德蒙难以用人类的语言回答他。猎物亦是主人。他看着天草无表情的脸上无法压抑的潮红，他这个时候倒是没笑——但扶着爱德蒙的阴茎埋入自己体内后那笑容回来了，少年模样的人亲昵地揉揉他的头发：“做得好。不，还是不能动——我喂你。”  
即使是进食也要被掌控。适度的饥饿和适时的食物给予，这是最简单的驯兽方法。天草的手撑在他胸前，腰肢慢慢扭动起来，柔软温热的肠道绞紧了阴茎，这带给爱德蒙的无疑是可怕的快感。天草一声都没吭，维持着他们之间的对视，目光也没有丝毫波动。他是不变的、可信的——绝对的掌控者和裁决者，不允许哪怕一丝抗拒，也绝不会给他这样的机会。  
“向导”。  
这个词意味着哨兵的健康、安全、信赖，以及任何危机中的生死与共。  
“唔……”天草的手指沿着爱德蒙下唇滑过，勾起下巴，在喉结处逗留。他圣洁得异样，就像这场性爱是某种课程与教导，他所完成的只有工作。以向导的视角也许确实如此。爱德蒙含混地呜咽着请求进一步动作，就像被父母责令不许吃零食的孩子。  
“不怕，不怕。”他的掌控者再次动起来，长发随着动作变成模糊移动的色块，“乖——我在。”他的呼吸平稳到仿佛什么都没发生，微笑的面容简直可以直接拿去拍荣誉证书的照片，但与此同时他前后摇摆身体，穴肉细密地包裹着阴茎，每一次撞击都让内壁发热。他是在刻意避开自己的敏感点吗？他知道自己的敏感点在哪吗？这样的想法在爱德蒙脑海里一闪而过，该把他拉下来，按在身下狠肏——不行。因为天草依旧注视着他，在动物本能的博弈中，直视比咆哮更具有力量。  
“……”天草的睫羽忽然垂落，又立刻回到对视的姿态。他靠深呼吸维持气息的稳定，同时稍微加快了摇摆频率。爱德蒙本能地想抓住他的双腿，但在对方的逼视中变成了抓紧两侧的床栏，指关节因剧烈的快感用力以至于发白，“嗯……”天草依旧没有出声，喘息的只有爱德蒙自己，以至于这比起做爱更像一场调教，他的教官俯瞰着他，捕捉他最细微的表情变化，并决定给予食物还是鞭子。  
“你……不、舒服，吗……”  
“我很好。”  
“没有，声音……”  
“如果你一定要听的话，这么近，也许能听到我的心跳声。已经很快了。”  
“可是……”  
“我没关系。”天草以俯身亲吻打断了他的话，腰部一刻也没停，那种简单的、机械的动作像是从性交教科书上直接抄下来的，不带任何情欲或“解决问题”之外的含义，“我是你的向导。”  
爱德蒙迟疑了好几秒，被情热灼到发痛的大脑拼命寻找着方法。他慢慢松开床栏，像是从没见过般看着自己的双手，再将那双手向天草移动，先是贴在肚脐，之后抚摸过小腹，碰上天草的阴茎。  
天草没有制止他。  
爱德蒙动作僵硬地撸动起来。他的思维已经无法支持他更温和，但很快新的思路浮现出来。他稍微向上动了动腰。  
“啧……”极轻的一声，随即天草拍拍他的脸，“躺着。动吧呃——呃，嗯……”他的尾音被迫向上挑，爱德蒙以哨兵的体力狠狠上下挺动，完全把天草的体重当不存在，“啊……真是……”汗水渗出皮肤，沾湿了长发，天草的目光一瞬间显出湿漉漉的温顺，但他立刻闭了闭眼，将无奈从眼中抹除。他依旧注视着爱德蒙，考量、评估着他的动作，不肯放弃主人的位置分毫。  
“天、草……”爱德蒙的手转向他的腰，将他按在自己身上，阴茎狠狠冲进肉穴，在内壁上毫无规律地撞击，“嗯……”天草的长发在他腹部扫动，双臂渐渐撑不住自己，以至于几乎趴在他身上，“你啊。”他的眸子半闭着，唇角依旧是笑意，浓得化不开，“就知道咬人。”  
仿佛被当成小宠物的爱德蒙从喉咙里发出抗议声，他想反过去压住对方，又畏惧其实他根本不知道是什么的“鞭子”，只能这样试图让天草发出更美好的声音。天草的呼吸变成轻软的喘，但依旧维持着平稳的节奏，就像切换成了运动时的呼吸法，“嗯……啊，里面……嗯——”他找到了，但兽性驱使着他杂乱无章地进犯，明明已经意识到敏感处所在，却不能每一次都插准。天草猛地抬手捂住嘴，金眸睁大，瞳孔快速扩张开，“呃……嗯、呃——”他的小腹本能地收缩，想要逃离侵犯，但最终还是说服自己保持稳定，“嗯……”快感一旦变得断断续续，反而成了唤醒深层欲望的催化剂，天草清楚地感觉到自己脊骨周围的汗毛敏感地竖起，等待着更多的刺激，而爱德蒙好死不死地就在这时顺着他的脖颈抚摸，“嗯……”身体要融化了。欲望在催促他迎合，将一切变成彻底的交换。胸膛中的热度燃烧到鼠蹊，心脏狂热地跳动，好舒服、好——  
他慢慢放下手，咬着下唇，压抑自己的动作。不能陷入欲望。他得引导爱德蒙才行。  
“很舒服吧？你已经，嗯……非常激动了。是的，你在、啊……在动，想要吃更多。是这样吧？”  
他的声音依旧该死的平稳，只会在爱德蒙拼命进犯时混入一点喘息。爱德蒙胡乱地点了点头，就听到天草发出下一个命令：“说。我是谁？”  
“……”  
抬起的金曈清醒有力。他面前是个受过专业训练、时刻观察着他的男人。  
爱德蒙从喉咙里发出低吼。  
“我是谁？”他重新直起身，居高临下地俯视他，即使爱德蒙还在撞击他的身体、迫使他的腰部发抖。  
“天草、时贞……”  
“乖孩子。”奖赏性的吻。简直像神父对忏悔者的发言，代替神给出的宽恕与救赎之吻。  
他比爱德蒙想的更强力。  
爱德蒙有些不耐烦了。他焦躁地动着，阴茎在对方体内冲撞，却无法拉扯对方进入欲望。野兽是缺乏技巧的，而引导者并不想教导他如何攻击自己。他的动作只是让天草唇角的笑意越发明显，带着红潮的深色皮肤让那笑意显出几分介于神圣和病态间的勾魂夺目，爱德蒙再怎样努力也无法突破那道笑容的屏障。  
爱德蒙射得相当挫败。天草就那么看着他，等他的喘息平复，才慢慢开口：“结束了吗？”  
“……”  
“你力气真大。腰好疼……”天草抱怨般撑起自己，顺手将头发拨到一侧肩膀前，“我去清理一下。你稍微找找自己人类那部分。”  
“你——”爱德蒙一时间觉得自己有太多话，但什么都说不出。天草半垂着眼，笑容带着东方裔特有的娴雅，用眼角看他的动作也说不出地勾人：“想吃肉骨头的话得下次了，小章鱼。”  
“……”爱德蒙觉得想说的更多了，一半是槽多无口，“我的精神兽是鹰。”  
“记住了，我会给它带小鱼干的。”天草似乎并不介意走动时精液顺着大腿流下，他神色如常地打开了浴室门，“哦，如果是鹰……看来得大鱼干？”  
爱德蒙瞪着向他闭合的门，总感觉是自己被嫖了。不仅被嫖了，还被揉脑袋拍脸叫“乖孩子”，一副人类哄狗的架势——偏偏对方是个真的能弄清他需求的向导，而且说实在的，他感觉还不错。  
……有种失贞了还不能叫强奸的憋屈感。  
……被嫖就算了，连嫖资都没付。  
爱德蒙努力整理自己混乱的心情，如果硬要说有什么收获，他刚才欲望大于本能，没办法控制好自己，但现在他完全知道天草的敏感点在哪，如果清醒着发生关系，他保证能把天草干射……这收获有什么用啊，难道他会在清醒的情况下和天草上床？他脑壳又没坏。  
此时此刻的爱德蒙不知道什么叫王境泽定律，更没有发出过真香的感叹。他只知道那天之后他又勤勤恳恳搬了一个月木头，终于在罗宾汉“你让我们的工作效率提高了三倍”的勉强算得上热情的目光中离开了罗宾星，被认可为“认错态度良好，社会威胁轻”，履历上盖了军部的特赦蓝章，返回了纽约星。  
简直像是隔了一个世纪，他又一次回到权力的中心点，望着浮空的街道和林立的高楼，心里除了再度燃起的复仇之火什么都没有。  
天草在他身边，与他一起下车，在军部特殊部队培训营门口道别，一脸的无所谓：“很快就再见。别紧张，新兵。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
他真的当新兵的时候是十几年前，那时候他是真的紧张，老兵欺负新兵是传统的欢迎仪式，最苦最累最磨人的活统统要交给新兵，一群对一群，单打独斗讨不到好，团结群众会被举报。但现在他气定神闲，知道自己不可能回到原本的编制，绝对和其他特赦者一样被编进特殊部队，而因为兵源问题，特殊部队的一届新兵很可能只有那么一两个人，不就是一打多么，习惯了习惯了。  
这么想着的爱德蒙，在看到他们的教官阵营时，深刻地理解了天草那句“很快就再见”。  
……军队里到底什么时候有过当教官的向导啊，天草时贞！


End file.
